Hang the SINNers Volume 3
by The-Tiger-and-The-Wolf
Summary: With the Battle in sight will Silver and Ice prevent the fall of Beacon or allow everything to run its course?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Round One

We skidded through the growing crowds of people before practically turning myself into a battering a ram just so we could get to our seats, after finally parking our asses where we should be I whispered to Ice.

"Here we go... Volume 3 be ready for the tears." I patted his shoulder and sat back ready to watch the first match RWBY and ARBNI had seen this fight a thousand times before so watching it again barely amused me. Crossing my legs and resting my head against my knuckles I felt as though I should be sat on a throne...

"This is not my realm... I will receive no such luxuries here..." I reminded myself my eyes skimming across the fight, Reese slipping and falling on her ass, Yang struggling against the leader whose name escapes me.

"Isn't she like the lion from the Narnia books?" A little black fox chuckled as it came from under my chair and laying at my feet, it looked up at me with dark magenta eyes.

"Ah yes Arslan thank you Equinox." I sighed at last one of my shards has returned with news.

"Sabre and Curse are hiding within the White fang, Lore and Hatchet are in charge of breaking Roman out... Crook is in the Emerald Forest waiting for the best moment to strike." The fox chirped.

I sat there thinking for a couple of minutes trying to think of a way out of this mess...

"Return to the others and await my return I will deal with the runaways myself." I growled the fox only nodded before disappearing from sight. I looked back up at the fight then among the crowd I spotted a shadow in on of the entrances watching the fight too, however they disappeared as soon as I blinked.

"Silver, you're spacing out, is everything alright?" Neo signed to me I nodded.

"Yeah I just thought I saw something." I signed back as it was way too loud now that RWBY had won for me to even hear my own thoughts.

After the battle I headed straight to the forge, Krim wasn't around as his son's match was on and he promised his kid he'd be there so I just had to remember to lock up the shop once I've left. I looked over a couple of pieces of armour I had made for our fight. A Griffin style mask for my right shoulder and another knee guard in the style of the Grimm Dragon. After fitting them I sat on an anvil and began to think about what kind of team we'll be fighting.

"Hey Silver, mind if Naniele and I use the demo area out back to train her second semblance?" Ice called derailing my train of thought.

"Yeah sure." I said walking over to where my weapons laid Nevan's black and blue surface shone in the light coming from the forge, my sword's blade like liquid metal its cruel edge never knowing the meaning of mercy, my claws long, sharp and filled with rage and bloodlust.

"OH SHIT!" I heard Ice yell I turned on my heels and ran out the door seeing the side of the forge on fire.

"ICE WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed grabbing a bucket of water and throwing it quenching the hungry blaze.

"I swear I didn't do this..." He whimpered as I turned to him I just went back into the forge and grabbed a spare bucket of water to throw over him.

"If anything like that happens again... I will personally replace the forge with you." I hissed slamming the back door shut and slumping down on my anvil with a sigh.

"I need to focus, finding Sabre and Curse shouldn't be too hard to find after all even when masked the two stick out like a sore thumb. I'll have to wait to get at Lore and Hatchet." I muttered to myself as I grabbed some normal steel I just needed a dagger no need for it to be Damascus steel.

After bringing the material to heat I took it to the power hammer to flatten out the blade, cutting off the access I forge the tip and move onto heat treating and grinding. I carved in a few Nordic runes before making a wooden hilt and a pommel in the shape of a dragon's head.

I quickly made a sheath for it and tied it to my belt along with a hook and chain that I was carrying around, closest thing I have to a grappling hook not to mention the razor sharp edge that can cut through almost anything. No idea why I started carrying it around but I have a feeling it has something to do with Reaper.

We headed back to the festival looking for something to do when I bumped into something alike to a brick wall. Stepping back I looked up at the stranger wearing thick heavy armour they turned to look at me I then saw four others dressed similarly to the first one.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I snapped clenching my fists but even I knew this would be a horrible idea.

"We're team ACID." One of the other three spoke up I bared my teeth.

"Silver..." Ice warned I ignored the warning.

"Like that's supposed to mean anything to me... You mustn't have heard the warning from Ozpin." I felt a heavy hit to the chest, like a freight train, I flew through the air before carving a path into the dirt and stones of the ground.

Laying in the dirt, bruised, bleeding with a few broken bones I sat up feeling it all heal I looked over I flew about 20 feet...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – SINN VS ACID

Payback time...

Our first fight was against this team ACID. Teams JNPR and SSSN had just had their fights now it was our turn.

The roar of the crowd sounded amazing as we stepped up to the stage.

"Onto our next match where Team SINN easily the most terrifying first year team at Beacon against Team ACID from Atlas." Port announced as we stood opposite each other.

"Usually I'd be worried about the other team when Beacon's notorious sinners are involved however this time we may see them actually struggle against their opponents." Oobleck chuckled I only smiled.

"Indeed while Silver and her team have speed on their side, they lack the armour to protect themselves so one hit from these brutes will cause considerable damage but will it be enough to defeat the leader with quite the history three times?" Port chuckled that was my condition if they manage to knock me out three times one for each of my mind states I would be eliminated from the match.

The roulette spun and out side became a forest, perfect. Their side became rocks and dust I unsheathed my claws.

"3, 2, 1 GO!" Oobleck called.

"Fall back!" I laughed turning tail and running into the trees leading the walking armouries follow us inside. We leapt into the branches and hid among the leaves.

"Team SINN doing what they do best. Hiding awaiting their prey to step into their trap." Port laughed as I analysed Team ACID their armour had small openings where the straps that held it together were exposed, those would be our only chance. Naniele crouched beside me so I whispered what I had gathered to her.

"I'll distract them, you break those straps." I smirked hopping down and lunging forwards brandishing my claws that sent sparks as they scratched at the armour the four surrounded me but I only smirked and easily slipped past their attacks before the helmet of one of them was knocked clean off. This guy was a bear Faunus so this should be fun!

"Come on you lot! Is that armour slowing you down? Or are you just that bad!" I mocked as I continued to dodge. The bear's gauntlets suddenly began to spark with electricity... Oh joy.

"Desmond stop! That's what she wants you to do!" Another called this one had what looked to be electronic wings attached to the back of their armour.

Desmond refused to listen as he tried to hit me I ducked under one and saw him send his teammate flying, that one had a helmet with gaps for large Ram horns to grow out of, their armour was bent from the impact.

I smirked and continued to use Desmond to damage his own team.

"Angelo, Chro we need to hold her still!" The Ram horned one called over, the one with wings I assumed was Angelo tried to grab me but Ice swooped in with his sword Hito.

"Come on little bear!" I laughed running back out and towards the stones Desmond followed a little calmer as his shock gauntlets also apparently had fucking WRIST GUNS! WHAT THE FUCK?

I scrambled up the rocks eventually getting out of range of those guns when I cupped my hands around my mouth and howled to my team signalling them to come out of hiding and show no mercy.

The rocks under foot began to shake I look down to see Desmond trying to get it to crumble beneath me. My team luckily came to my rescue... sort of.

They got him to stop but Ice slammed him into the rock face sending me to the ground and buried under the rocks in a sort of tomb I could hear the fighting.

"Oh that's going to hurt in the morning!" Oobleck cringed.

"With Silver under those rocks Ice Naniele and little Neo are stuck without their leader." Port laughed Neo must have snapped and went into a rage, she hates being called small, the reason I knew is because I heard one of them screaming.

"Get her off!" One of them yelled.

"Ivory hold still!" Chro I think yelled.

I didn't feel right, it was getting too hot under these rocks so using my Fenrir paw I threw them off and gasped for air and wiping the blood from my lips.

"That was quick! I think that may have been a new record for Silver losing her temper." Port laughed.

"Meaning she might use her terrifying semblance of that spectral Beowolf and we all know the story of what happens when that get's out!" Oobleck said as the light from the cracks began to change, constantly switching between colours before resting on red.

A burning pain seared the arm causing me to cry out and grab it, my body felt like it was on fire with magma pouring through my veins.

The rusty haze returned and I lost my mind

(Ice's POV)

The screaming that came from Silver will haunt me to the grave, she began to claw at herself, blood spraying everywhere. I heard her bones snap loudly her screams turned to loud snarls and were soon drowned out by a deep heavy breathing. The beast peeled off the last little bit of flesh and cloth from its mask. It's arms and legs decorated with glowing red cracks,

The Alpha Beowolf Silver raised its snout to the sky, from the glowing red throat erupted a ghastly howl that filled the once silent arena. It looked down at us and lunged for ACID, the Bear Faunus who cried out in fear her claws making quick work of his armour and aura. In a last bid to get rid of him Silver clamped her teeth around his waist, shook him like a chew toy and chucked him out of the arena

She turned and pounced upon the pink haired Ram Faunus Ivory, I felt sorry for her as Silver went down to fully knock her aura out and leaving three claw strikes on her cheek. She turned to the rest of us Angelo spread his carefully engineered wings and shot up into the sky. Chro threw Naniele down in front of the beast opened its jaws once more, however it just gave her a gentle lick to her cheek, surprising everyone.

She charged at Chro ripping the armour off of him and threw him out of the arena.

She came up to me and grabbed my shoulder before scratching the words "Blue Flame" then pointed at the still flying Angelo but I could only make the blue flame into a bomb that didn't fly very far but she only signed for me to hold it up and she would take care of the rest.

Creating the bomb I was of course sceptical of her half told plan but as soon as I held it up Silver threw Ivory's battle axe which caught the blue flame on its edge making it able to cut through the wings.

"This new tactic seems to be working." I muttered but Angelo was still going strong we surrounded him Silver leapt first her knee connecting with his head making the leader stumble my way with fists of flames I jabbed at his chest sending him into Neo who flipped him at Naniele who slashed through the leather straps with her knives and finishing the fight by delivering one last kick to the downed knight.

The crowds erupted into cheers Silver raised her head in a howl of victory as she shifted back into our normal silver haired leader she broke out into a laugh before collapsing with a wound on her head that was slowly healing. I threw my jacket over her quickly to keep her somewhat decent in public.

(Silver's POV)

I laid there chuckling to myself, my joints were stiff as shit and that trick I just pulled left me feeling light headed. Ice wrapped me in his jacket, tugged me up and dragged me off stage where Ironwood met us.

"Ice, Silver Ozpin wants to see you two and I suggest you get your leader a new set of clothes and hurry." He growled handing me a blanket walking away.

"If it has anything to do with the paint bomb in Port's class we blame Cardin got it." I hissed they all nodded.

When Ice and I made it to Ozpin's office my dizzy spell had cleared and I began to think much more calmly.

"Hello Silver, I'd like to ask you what happened during you fight?" He smiled I only shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea, I tried to use my spectral like I would normally but it just engulfed me and that rusty haze returned." I replied Ozpin only sat back in his chair.

"I thought you had finished with these kinds of surprises Silver, tell me have you heard of a Grimm Shifter?" Ozpin smiled motioning for me to sit on a chair near his desk.

"No... What's a Grimm Shifter?" I asked, I had no control over what I had changed into back when Raven sent us here if I did I would have been a little more discreet about my choice of Semblance and probably go for something like the Trickster style from Devil May Cry 3 or 4 just because of the extra dodging skills I'd have.

"A Grimm Shifter is a unique individual who can change their form into that of a Grimm of course, however they are extremely vulnerable due to their lack of aura, well they do have it, it just gathers in one place like your arm." He explained pointing at the Fenrir paw. So they are like werewolves? That I do understand.

"They are also known as Grimm Devourers as the kill Grimm and absorb the smoke given off by Grimm to grow stronger, faster and more durable." He continued I brought my knees up to hug them to my chest trying to process everything.

"You have shown great control over your emotions in the past as well as demonstrating the control you have over you're spectral, so I know I can trust you when it comes to controlling this new interesting development." He smiled.

"Ozpin are you sure? From the legends about them Grimm Shifters are dangerous, murderous and most of all Grimm." Ironwood snapped.

"James please it depends on which side finds them first as to who they fight for. We found Silver so she will fight beside us after all she trusts us and our judgement." Ozpin snapped back.

"I'm just saying we should keep her on a short leash and be ready to throw her in a cell if needed be." He growled.

"Excuse me?" Ice growled.

"She's a danger to the public!" Ironwood yelled this should be fun.

"I'm sorry but in case you've never noticed every student in every academy is a danger to the public. If it makes you feel any better I'll keep a closer eye on her." Ice snarled flames flickering off of his hands.

"Enough the both of you, Ice while you are a good candidate for Silver's parole officer I already have someone in mind, after all you and Professor Goodwitch get along don't you Silver?" He smiled my Faunus ears flattened against my skull.

This is not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – It's Brawl in the family

Well this new parole officer thing could have started better. As soon as I stepped outside with Goodwitch keeping an eye on me I took off seeing Crook, the ink beast had decided to lose some of it to reveal parts of its skeleton. I hopped from ledge to ledge chasing the beast like a mission from Assassin's Creed.

I continued to chase Crook around we ran through the Emerald Forest it was leading me somewhere. Like nearly every quest in Skyrim we ended up in a cave where Crook finally dared to face me alone. I bared my teeth and drew my sword Crook laughed its hands catching fire.

We fought for what felt like hours, each of my slashes did nothing to my mistake, its fists never hitting my ever moving form. We both tired after a while when I came up with an idea.

"Hold on, you just want a face and a purpose don't you?" I asked Crook nodded.

"Alright get me some paper and a pen and I'll give you an identity." I bargained Crook took a step back in surprise but nodded.

"However, you need to return Yang's semblance, she's good with Aries but it's against the rules and need I remind you of the consequences if we don't follow the rules?" I hissed showing my teeth Crook shook its head and ran off.

I sat waiting in the cave when I heard the rustling of leaves, poking my head out I came face to face with a Beowolf with a broken eye socket.

Twenty minutes later Crook came back missing its glow and with a pen and paper, handing both to me I instantly got to work.

"Six foot eleven, black slick back hair bright blue eyes, stubble beard, long coat, fedora, Golden eagle named Zeus." I muttered as I continued to create an uncle for one of my most trusted shards. Once done the newly formed shard stood before me with a gentle smile.

"Okay hand over your shard I need to add the finishing touches." I sighed holding my hand out to which a see through shard of glass to which I added a golden colour to along with a bright blue lightning strike through it.

"That should do the trick. Crook is no more Vincent Stormcall has risen from its ashes." I smiled handing the shard back completing my creation at long last.

"Thank you, a thousand times thank you... The pain is finally gone." He smiled as he faded away to the realm he belonged to. He looked more like my expectation of Qrow and even sounded like the constantly drunk bird.

Walking back to Beacon I was just in time to see the end of Qrow and Winter's fight. With a sigh I hopped between the two just as Winter dashed towards Qrow I raised my hand to grab the blade but I was a second too late, the rapier's thin blade stabbed through my ribs and lung. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Silver!" Goodwitch snapped I only smiled and started laughing Winter's grip slipping from her sword as I doubled over leaning on my knees laughing and coughing up blood like the reckless idiot I was.

"Schnee!" Ironwood yelled Winter suddenly turned around Qrow and I only snickered.

"General Ironwood sir!" She quickly addressed him as Ironwood approached with Penny behind him, I leaned a bit to get a better look and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" He snapped I hid myself within the crowd keeping the sword in me as a souvenir.

"He started the altercation, sir!" She cried trying to make an excuse.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first." Qrow sighed with his hands behind his head in a relaxed state.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked Winter searched for words, only to realize Qrow is right. She looked down in shame I scoffed to myself. "And you." He growled Qrow pointed to himself in mock confusion. "What are you doing here?" I was almost pissing myself at this point at least the blood had dried up around my wound now.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow sneered Glynda came up behind me and grabbed my torn ear dragging me over.

"I-" Ironwood began.

"Now, now, everyone. There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn." Ozpin smiled swirling his coffee.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Goodwitch growled sending a glare at the three then me somehow no one had noticed Winter's sword in me.

"Let's go." The General growled as he and Winter walked away, Penny waved at Ruby who soon attached herself to Qrow's arm and had a cute conversation with her.

"Qrow! a word, please." Ozpin sighed as Goodwitch fixed the courtyard.

"I think I'm in trouble." He whispered to Ruby.

"You did kinda tear up our courtyard." Ruby giggled.

"Yeah I did, catch you later kid." He smiled fist bumping his niece Glynda then grabbed my ear again and dragged me along.

When we came to the office her grip did not let up.

"What were you thinking!?" Winter yelled at us I shrugged.

"If you were two of my men, I would have you both shot!" Ironwood yelled at us.

"If we were two of your men we'd shoot ourselves." I retorted.

"Took the words out of my mouth kid." Qrow laughed taking out his flask.

"While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation." Glynda sighed.

"He was drunk."

"He's always drunk." Goodwitch and I sighed.

"By the way Winter you forgot this... In my lung!" I snapped yanking out her sword the blood ran free again but soon healed shocking her and Ironwood.

"How did you-" Ironwood began.

"Don't worry about it, this is normal for her." Goodwitch sighed interrupting him.

"Qrow, why are you here?" Ozpin sighed slumping into his chair.

"You've been out of contact for weeks! You can't just go dark like that in the field!" Ironwood snapped I just stood away listening to everything going on.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy!" Qrow growled at James.

"General." Winter hissed through her teeth.

"Whatever. You sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I'm telling you, our enemy is here." Yeah no shit Qrow too bad I haven't spilled who it was yet. Those three own me so much and yet they don't know it.

"We know." Ironwood growled.

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" Qrow yelled at us.

"Qrow-" James started.

"Communication's a two-way street, pal. You see this?" He pulls out his Scroll and points to it, "That's the SEND button."

"They had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter cried hold on did she actually care about him?

"And I have reason to assume you don't need to be here." Qrow started pointing at her.

"Seriously, who invited her? And why is a kid in on this conversation?" Qrow howled.

"Goodwitch is my parole officer..." I muttered.

"That sucks." Qrow sighed I then felt something moving in my hoodie's pouch please it don't be a giant spider.

"That and she knows more of our current situation than we do." Ozpin admitted as Heathen poked his head out of my hoodie and yawned before looking over at everyone with his blue and amber eyes.

"How long have you been there?" I asked the cat.

"Since this morning." His voice rang in my head.

"I'll pretend I saw nothing." Winter said turning away from the cat who now sat by my foot.

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship." Ironwood growled his eyes locked on the cat who was currently cleaning its white paw.

"But sir!" Winter cried surprised.

"Winter. Leave." Ironwood growled Winter walked passed us.

I chuckled softly to myself Heathen purred and hopped onto Ozpin's desk and sprawled himself out letting Ozpin pet his belly.

"Go on." He said gesturing to Qrow.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." He sighed taking a sip from his flask.

"What?" Goodwitch gasped Ozpin looked over at me.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Qrow said still with speculation of me.

"It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?" Qrow snapped getting up in Ironwood's face.

"Discreet wasn't working." Ironwood growled as he placed his scroll next to Heathen's tail the centre of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which he gestures to.

"I'm here because this is what was necessary." I unsheathed my claws and stomped up to him.

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" I snarled holding the tips to his throat.

"He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!" Qrow shouted over.

"And I am grateful." He replied trying to calm us all down.

"Oh, well, you've got a funny way of showing it." I sheathed my claws again and turned my back on them and walked over to the elevator when Ice came through handing me a drink.

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." Ironwood defended his point however Ice and I laughed.

"You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear." Qrow laughed with us.

"And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds..." Ozpin began motioning to the display.

"If this is the size of our defences, then what is it we're expecting to fight?" Ozpin finished.

"So then, what would you suggest we do?" Ironwood said picking up his scroll.

"I suggest we find our Guardian." Ozpin said holding up a box from which I can identify something very tempting to me.

"So what kind of person do you need or should I just come out with who it will be?" I smirked as Ozpin threw me the box.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Lessons Learned

My team and I were walking around Beacon trying to keep me from going after Winter or Ironwood to slit their throats you know the usual. I had tried to forge something to calm my thoughts, but all I got out of it was a shiny new silver pocket watch.

It was then when we bumped into everybody's favourite secret robot Penny.

"Salutations!" She smiled at us.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Silver Charcoal." I smiled scratching the back of my head.

"Wait, you're that Wolf Faunus Mr. Ironwood told me to stay away from, he said you were dangerous." She told us.

"She's only dangerous when you make her angry, I'm Ice Skyark by the way." Ice smiled covering my mouth so I didn't say anything stupid.

"And these are our teammates, Neo and Naniele." He smiled he hung out with Penny for a while when I got the itching for a good run.

"Then by the third day everyone had turned back to normal." Ice laughed telling the story of when I accidently turned RWBY and JNPR into babies... I'm still a little jumpy from when the White Fang tried to kidnap Blake and Weiss.

"I'm off for a run, anyone want to join?" I asked Neo nodded.

"Sure sounds good." Ice smiled Naniele agreed with him.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Ironwood wouldn't like it if I ran off again." Penny muttered.

"Oh come on we'll look after you, it's just a run through the Emerald Forest we'll be fine." I laughed leading the way Penny soon began to follow us.

After hopping down near the entrance of the Emerald Forest from the cliffs I took off my boots and socks and sighed in bliss feeling the grass under foot we all suddenly took off I was the only one who ran bare-foot. We leapt and slipped under fallen trees charging through many twigs snapped and stones scattered in our wake.

We all howled with laughter as we ran like wolves on the hunt. Our joy would not last as I knew the Grimm could here us and they would soon come but the run and the feeling of freedom always came first to me.

Of course that was until I ran into an Alpha Beowolf and its pack.

The others skidded to a halt as the beasts growled angrily at me the beast inside growled back.

The Alpha squared up to me standing much taller than I the smaller Beowolves backed away watching awaiting for our fight.

"Everyone step back let the leaders talk this out." I called the Alpha snarled and growled at me trying to dishearten me however I was a hardened hunter myself.

I leapt up dodging the claw strike none of the Beowolves moved so I commanded the others to take no action either. I slashed with my own claws and buried my teeth into the Alpha. We struggled against one another claws striking flesh and teeth gnashing in rage.

We separated my form bleeding heavily which soon stopped the rusty haze was entering my vision once more as my form shifted into another large Alpha Beowolf I kept my breathing calm the burning and pain never came I stood tall and equal to the alpha however the marks on my snout glowed bright blue not the blood red of a normal Grimm.

I snarled again warning the other Alpha and in the back of my mind I could hear a poem my mother used to tell me.

" _NOW this is the Law of the Jungle — as old and as true as the sky; And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the Wolf that shall break it must die."_ My claws struck the other wolf our struggle began again claws flashing teeth sinking in one another, everything came naturally to me.

" _As the creeper that girdles the tree-trunk the Law runneth_ _forward and back — For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack._ "

 _"Wash daily from nose-tip to tail-tip; drink deeply, but never too deep;_  
 _And remember the night is for hunting, and forget not the day is for sleep."_

 _The Jackal may follow the Tiger, but, Cub, when thy whiskers are grown,_  
 _Remember the Wolf is a Hunter — go forth and get food of thine own._

 _"Keep peace withe Lords of the Jungle — the Tiger, the Panther, and Bear._  
 _And trouble not Hathi the Silent, and mock not the Boar in his lair."_

 _"When Pack meets with Pack in the Jungle, and neither will go from the trail,_  
 _Lie down till the leaders have spoken — it may be fair words shall prevail."_

 _"When ye fight with a Wolf of the Pack, ye must fight him alone and afar,_  
 _Lest others take part in the quarrel, and the Pack be diminished by war."_

 _"The Lair of the Wolf is his refuge, and where he has made him his home,_  
 _Not even the Head Wolf may enter, not even the Council may come."_

 _"The Lair of the Wolf is his refuge, but where he has digged_ _it too plain,_  
 _The Council shall send him a message, and so he shall change it again."_

 _"If ye kill before midnight, be silent, and wake not the woods with your bay,_  
 _Lest ye frighten the deer from the crop, and your brothers go empty away."_

 _"Ye may kill for yourselves, and your mates, and your cubs as they need, and ye can;_  
 _But kill not for pleasure of killing, and seven times never kill Man!"_

 _"If ye plunder his Kill from a weaker, devour not all in thy pride;_  
 _Pack-Right is the right of the meanest; so leave him the head and the hide."_

 _"The Kill of the Pack is the meat of the Pack. Ye must eat where it lies;_  
 _And no one may carry away of that meat to his lair, or he dies."_

 _"The Kill of the Wolf is the meat of the Wolf. He may do what he will;_  
 _But, till he has given permission, the Pack may not eat of that Kill."_

 _"Cub-Right is the right of the Yearling. From all of his Pack he may claim_  
 _Full-gorge when the killer has eaten; and none may refuse him the same."_

 _"Lair-Right is the right of the Mother. From all of her year she may claim_  
 _One haunch of each kill for her litter, and none may deny her the same."_

 _"Cave-Right is the right of the Father — to hunt by himself for his own:_  
 _He is freed of all calls to the Pack; he is judged by the Council alone."_

 _"Because of his age and his cunning, because of his gripe and his paw,_  
 _In all that the Law leaveth_ _open, the word of your Head Wolf is Law."_

 _"Now these are the Laws of the Jungle, and many and mighty are they;_  
 _But the head and the hoof of the Law and the haunch and the hump is —"_

 **"Obey!"** Came the final word from my maw the second Alpha fell dead and the smaller Beowolves bowed to me their new Alpha.

I shifted back and gasped for air I fell back where Neo leapt to my side. The three smaller Beowolves watched me cautiously before bowing their heads to me.

"Ozpin was right this is an interesting development." I laughed holding my hand out. One of the Beowolves one with a missing paw came up and licked my hand.

"I'm gonna have to name these guys." I laughed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Never Miss a Beat

Another day to the tournament and one step closer to the great disaster that is Penny's death. Speaking of Penny I had recently been yelled at for taking Penny into the emerald forest and was currently handcuffed to Neo since Goodwitch was too busy at the moment.

"Good luck in your match Penny." Ice smiled she smiled back.

"No worries I've seen how your team fights so I could easily beat all of you." She chuckled confidently.

"Oh really? Well when the tournament is done what to test that theory of yours?" I laughed getting cocky.

"Sounds like fun!" Penny smiled before skipping off to her match we then broke away and went to sit in the crowd and watch the fight along with the fight of Yang and Weiss against Flint and Neon. If Ice and I had been put up against them I would have torn Neon's tail off and made Flint deaf... probably not the last part.

"Welcome back everyone, now to start our next match between the our very own 2 members from team SINN Silver and Ice a deranged wolf and an honourable tiger." Oobleck smiled as we walked onto stage Nevan strapped across my back, the three Cerberus guns hung from my belts my sword and artificial claws nowhere to be seen. There were certain times I was free from the shackles this being one of them.

"Meanwhile we have a couple of tough challengers from Haven Academy, worthy of giving them a challenge, Vivi and Scar from Team SLVR." Port announced I looked across to see a Lion Faunus with a black mane but deep Scarlet red eyes, he wore light leather armour of black and red. In his hand a Naginata a pole weapon with about half a samurai blade on top. His companion looked to be the polar opposite.

The female Hyena Faunus grinned widely at us her hair in the style of Reese only bright pink, her eyes yellow and brimming with madness. She held a couple of tonfas with barbed wire wrapped around them. Her outfit was like mine only neon bright colours hell even her boots were spray painted bright yellow. Just looking at here was giving me a head ache.

The roulette stopped spinning. Rocks next to fire on their side, the desolate city and ice field on our side.

"3, 2, 1 GO!" Scar instantly ran over to the rocks on his side we tried to give chase but Vivi got in the way swinging her tonfa I raised my Fenrir paw which was currently under some bandages to block the first strike.

"I'll deal with crazy here you get Scar." Ice told me I nodded and ran after the lion who stood atop the rocks waiting for a challenger.

"Oh come on why can't you guys ever make it easy for me?" I sighed as I began to scale the rock face eventually getting to him where I tried to catch my breath but had to react fast to the blade being thrust towards me. I hopped to my left and leapt behind him but Scar continued to slash at me forcing me to back up.

"Why would I make it easy I plan on winning this tournament even if it means I must do the impossible and kill the beasts of Beacon." He laughed as my footing slipped and I clung to the edge of the cliff my nails just spiking out of the linen to hold on.

Looking below me I could see the fire of the other biome beneath me I began to panic and try to scramble up but I couldn't find any footing as beneath my soles was but thin air. I looked over and saw Ice struggling against the laughing Hyena who constantly hit Ice in the arms with her tonfas she then saw me and turned her tonfas into a minigun to which she began shooting at me.

"No where to run now "Great Wolf" you're victories end here." Scar smiled pointing his blade down at me.

"That's what you think." I smiled grabbing his ankle with my left hand and pulling myself up but throwing him onto the ledge.

Scar easily pulled himself up again I drew Nevan switching her into her axe form the edges clashed and the ring of metal surrounded us as we traded blows, this was like a full blown fight for Pride rock up here. Each strike and the crowd got quieter and quieter until all I could hear was the clashing of metal, the sparks filled my vision. My heartbeat slowed and I became more focused on my opponent. He went to slash for my arm but I cocked my shoulder down so the blade bounced harmlessly off of my Beowolf Pouldron to which I rammed him with.

"I've never seen Silver this focused in a fight before. Normally she's all over the place using her speed and dexterity to skip around her opponents and slash repeatedly at them. Never before had she actually calmed her primal instincts and focused on- AND THERE GOES SCAR'S WEAPON!" Oobleck announced as I smashed the pole holding the blade in half, Nevan's cruel blade sent the blade tip down onto the ground far below us.

I sheathed the weapon and raised my arm to block Scar's high kick, his ankle cracked painfully against the Fenrir paw. As he yowled in pain I only took a deep breath and looked down to check on Ice, he was struggling against an army of Vivis?

"It seems as though Ice has lost his cool against the self duplicating Hyena." Port laughed I watched as Ice struggled in vain as he was knocked out of the arena leaving me alone on the field.

"They say the strength of the wolf is their pack... Well wolf where is your pack now?" Scar mocked a foolish move as I grabbed him by the throat and held him above the drop.

Scar struggled and choked as he attempted to escape me not knowing his fate if he does. I sighed and let him go with my focus lost the roar of the crowd came back and the sound of the hyena's laughter began to awaken my anger.

"That's going to hurt in the morning, Scar has been disqualified due to aura levels." Port announced now it was just me and the laughing stock. I drew Nevan again and after checking she was still in tune began to play Ghost Riders in the Sky by Spiderbait you know the ones who played it for the Ghost Rider film. I started slow and began to build the tempo and fed my anger into the power of my weapon, lightning and flames shot from the strings almost making a storm rain down.

"An old cowboy went riding out, one dark and windy day." I chuckled singing with the music as the lightning began to rain down diminishing the numbers until only one remained.

"All Silver would need to do now is either strike the final blow or throw Vivi out of the ring to claim another victory for Beacon!" Oobleck cried as the Hyena ran for cover in one of the desolate buildings I only sighed and shook my head, my spectral appearing behind me. I threw Nevan into the air and the glowing blue beast caught the weapon giving the strings one full force strike, the shockwaves cause by the action shook the building Vivi was hiding in so that it would come down on top of her.

"And with that overkill Team SINN move onto the final round!" Port announced I caught Nevan as she fell with the spectral gone. I took one last bow to the crowd and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Fall**

I clenched my fist hearing the handcuff clatter as it shook Goodwitch wasn't going to let me go any time soon with how tight this thing was, the elevator dinged as we came to Ozpin's office. Pyrrha looked over at us I gave her a wave with my free hand Ice stood just behind me as Ironwood and Goodwitch lead us in.

"Sorry we're late." Ironwood sighed Pyrrha suddenly looks scared and ready to lash out.

"Wait, what is this? Who are you?" She said as we slowly and cautiously made our way towards her.

"You know who we are. We're still the same teachers and Headmasters you met when you arrived at Beacon." Goodwitch sighed softly trying to sound reassuring I just shrugged at Pyrrha.

"But we've got a little part-time job." Qrow smiled.

"We are the protectors of the world." Ironwood continued not sugar-coating anything.

"And we need your help." Ozpin concluded.

"Ice and I were dragged into this." I explained.

The elevator ride down was silent apart from the constant dinging as we passed each floor.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asked apprehensively.

"The vault. Under the school." Ozpin replied the small metal box falling silent again I gritted my teeth hearing the voices in the back of my head again. Lately even though I've never mentioned it my medication has been... failing me, the stuff that's supposed to stop these idiots from bickering in my head isn't working as well as it had been doing. The voices are just barely audible whispers even by my standards. The tablets for my insomnia is taking longer to take affect and I worry that eventually it will just stop working all together.

The elevator continues downward through the vertical tunnel of dark green lights until it opens its doors and their passengers step out, with Pyrrha being the last to leave as she absorbs the sight of the large, sparsely-lit hallway she is now being lead through I took in these little details thinking how I could use everything in this room against Cinder. Goodwitch stopped to wait for her making me come to a sudden halt when the chain between the cuffs pulled tight.

"I'm sure you must have questions." Goodwitch sighed as Pyrrha walked slower taking in her surroundings.

"Maybe one or two..." With that she started to ask them.

"I still don't understand. You said I was next in line to receive the Maiden's power. What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked finally catching up to the rest of us.

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years. But much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike. When a Maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost, and that no individual can hold on to that power forever." Goodwitch explained.

"So, how does the power choose?" There's question number 2.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow called over his shoulder.

" _Qrow._ " The strict teacher hissed.

"Hey, don't get mad 'cause I'm right." He laughed I snickered and earned a hard smack on the back of my head.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed on to young women. But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more... intimate." She sighed not paying me any mind.

" _Intimate_?" Pyrrha asked I looked at her in the corner of my eye halting our slow walk for a second before letting Goodwitch pull me along.

"As we understand it now, when a Maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Pyrrha continued to absorb all of this information.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag. Then the power goes to someone random, and our job gets a lot harder." Qrow clarified.

"Why tell me all of this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" She questioned I took out my small silver pocket watch and showed it to her.

"Honestly, we've run out of time. I don't know if you've not noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And it's not going to be long before the peace we've been enjoying for so long goes out the window." Qrow claimed as I snapped it back shut and slipping it out of my pocket.

"You're not... talking about a _war_?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood implied.

"We can fill you on the details once we know that you're with us. For now, all you need to know is that one of the Maidens has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow concluded as we came to our destination.

I handed Ice a bag of marbles ands and nodded for him to make a break for the elevator and get ready to stop Emerald.

A humming of electricity is heard and began to seriously annoy me as we came to the end of the hallway: A large machine with lit screens hooked up to two rectangular pods, one of which is upright to show through the glass window a young girl dressed in minimal clothing with a burn scar over her left eye and across her face.

"Is that..." Pyrrha started taking a hesitant step towards it.

"The current Fall maiden Amber... yes it is. She's still alive too." I reassured her keeping my distance from the pod.

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable. But there is a lot about this situation that is... unprecedented." Ironwood interjected trying to keep me quiet.

"What do you mean?" She asked ever so innocently. Ironwood closed his eyes and sighed my ears flattened against my head as I looked away.

"Won't... her power... just transfer to the next host?" I gritted my teeth, a strained whimper just escaping.

" _Look who's been listening!_ " Qrow joked.

" _She is smart._ " He whispered to Ozpin.

"Can I please punch him in the dick after this?" I asked Goodwitch who happily gave me permission.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be of their attacker." Ironwood glances at Amber, I felt a sudden stabbing pain in my chest.

"And to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out its other half." He concluded as the air suddenly felt cold around me.

"... Her assailant." Pyrrha gasped finally putting the pieces together.

"And that would not bode well for any of us." Ozpin sighed turning to face Pyrrha.

"If all of this is true, why keep it secret!? If this girl is so important... if we're truly on the brink of war, why not tell everyone?" She cried flailing her arms around.

"That's enough! If everyone knew that legends were real then chaos will ensue, people won't accept it plus people like Amber's assailant will use this as a great distraction to get to the Maidens and steal their power and we don't want that!" I yelled my voice bouncing around the large room.

"Look Pyrrha, I know that everything happening right now sounds unbelievable. But you're talking to a Faunus who has a demon arm and can turn into a Grimm. This is a little more on the normal side if you ask me." I chuckled unwrapping my arm to show her Qrow gave me a strange look when he saw my glowing hand and would probably question Ozpin about it later.

"I'm going to cut to the chase and say it, with the way things are going you'll have to decide and be quick, because if Ice fails what I had sent him to do then we're all one step away from death's door especially you and Ozpin." I summarized getting surprised looks from everyone in this room.

"Please, trust me when I say I've seen what is to come... I'm here to try and stop it... but that is beyond me so at least let me help keep as many casualties from happening as possible." I whimpered feeling tears prickle into my eyes.

"You have an important decision before you, Miss Nikos. There's no guarantee this transfer will work. And there's no telling if you will be the same person if it does. I advise you to take time on this matter. But understand that before the Vytal Festival is over, we will need your answer." Ozpin sighed nodding to me as I wiped away the stray tears.

"The assailant that attacked the Fall Maiden has made their first move. And there's no telling when their next move will be." He warned her...

I sat on the floor beside Goodwitch as she was doing some paper work she was right handed unfortunately so my arm felt numb. I had my headphones on and was listening to my music my head still felt a little fuzzy from being down there my eyes felt heavy all I could hope was that Ice would be successful in his mission. I finally closed my eyes, using Goodwitch's leg as a pillow I let the darkness consume me and fell unconscious at her side.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Beginning of the End

(Night's POV)

After all that boring talk was over the team decided to go to the fair and relax a bit which I will be awake for to see what chaos Silver especially will bring and she does not disappoint, there was a stall where you basically throw a suspiciously light balls at some cans on a stand and if you knock them over then you win a prize, simple I could do it with my eyes closed.

Neo pointed at a large stuffed beowolf teddy and looked at Silver with cuteness eyes which she fell for them and went to try the game where she was given 3 attempts, first throw was like your average human throw and the ball bounced off of the cans and they moved slightly but that agitated the loose cannon of a wolf so she threw the second ball a little harder but only rattling it a bit more and now this is where the real piece of the cake comes in, Silver gets into a pitchers position and readies her arm for a full force throw, she launches the ball and it goes through all the cans and even knocks over the stand they were on and the ball carried on going through the stand and took a can with it ultimately leaving the operator standing there wetting himself so he grabbed a large stuffed Beowolf teddy and pushed it onto Silver and pointed angrily for her to leave, I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard?" Ice turned to Silver swinging his arms behind his head.

"Nah, he rigged the damn thing anyway." She sighed as they all walked around with Neo cuddling onto her new cuddly toy.

Ice jumped ahead a little and pointed to a test of strength thing where you get a large hammer and you have to hit a button pedestal thing to send the bell as high as you can... Time for another laugh.

"Silver let's see who's the strongest." He challenged her with a confident smirk.

"You'll lose you know right?" She attempted to intimidate Ice but it doesn't work on him.

"I've got a plan." He chuckles going over to get a turn on the machine with Silver following behind to also get a turn on the machine next to him.

"Don't cry if you lose, plus if I win I'm getting both prizes." She taunts him, getting ready to swing.

"Don't catch your chickens before they hatch!" Ice shouts as he raises his hammer and uses his flames the rocket his arms down and strike enough force on the machine to one break the button in half and shattering it and two, send the bell itself into the sky, too high for the average person to see...then came Silver using her Fenrir paw to also do the same and launch the bell high in the sky so no one could see it.

"They are both in space..." Naniele states using her Semblance to see waaaaaay further than anyone else can where the bells are just floating around in the stratosphere... they are not going down anytime soon I'll tell ya now.

"You both are fucking idiots and that's why I love you both." I confess to them both with a sigh.

"Heh, you're welcome." Silver gives off a smile but we all get chased off by the stall owner angrily shouting nonsense as he chases us off.

"Hey, Naniele switch places with me." I whisper to her.

"Why Night?" She asks back.

"I got a feeling we need to." I explain to her.

"If you say so." Naniele agrees and we switch mines and bodies in quick succession.

And so I was right for as right in front of us there was a unusual person wearing full armour made of bone and by the shape of the figure, it was a woman with a large sword on her back also made of bone by the looks of things, I couldn't see her face but she has jet black long hair coming out from behind, it felt familiar but I'm not too sure.

The bone armoured warrior unsheathed her large blade and got into a fighting position, I responded with pulling my thorn sword from the closest shadow to me which happened to be from Ice standing next to me, I took a step forward and stared at my opponent with fiendish eyes.

"So, you've come all this way to challenge me? Too bad you won't be lasting long when I'-" I was cut off as the warrior thrusted her blade towards me seeing that it's a 2 handed weapon, I dodged it by kicking to the side, gained my footing and thrusted forwards to strike at the gaps in the armour, the warrior retracted back her blade to block mine and hit it back. She then swung the blade at me while my arms were swung back and all I could do was summon a vine from the shadow underneath the large blade the at least lower it so I could jump over it and run to my opponent and swung at her but only to have the blade again blocked by her gauntlet as one of her arms let go of the sword and intercepted my attack... big mistake as there was a shadow between me and her so I launched a large thorn from between us and knocked off her helmet to reveal her face but I had no time to get a look.

The sword was swung at me one last time from the other side with just the one arm that remained gripping onto the sword and I had no choice but to wrap myself in as many hardened vines as I could and take the blow that sent me into a hook a duck stand where I just stood up with a rubber duck on top of my head and the stall owner jumping into a barrel for safety.

I looked over to see who I could only recognise as...how should I say this... my sister or not sister as she likes to say known as Grave with her face now revealed to me to show those sharp ivory eyes and over ambitious smile and now for the worst part as I stand forward and braced myself...

"Oh, my gods... is that you Night? It's been so long! I missed you my darling older sister!" She squeals with joy with her god damn cockney accent as she drops the sword and runs to me with open arms and gives me a hug that is crushing my throat and I can't breathe.

"Oh Night you should've told me you were alive, I was so sad when I heard you were dead I couldn't bare it, how have you been? You been sleeping well? Devoured any good souls? Or maybe got yourself a boyfriend and started a family?" She attacked me with questions I couldn't answer as I could barely speak.

"….Can't...Breath..." I puffed out with my last breath.

"Oh sorry, I was just soooooooooo happy to see you again." She let go of me and I was on the floor chocking and getting my breath back.

"Yeah that's great... plus we are not even related by blood to be sisters" I stand up and attempt to correct her again and again.

"Oh don't be such a bore, you've always been like a sister to me." She talks to me with her stubborn cockney bullshit that's just too adorable to argue with.

"So why are you here?" I ask of the demon.

"I had a feeling I would find something here and I have! The best thing in this world so worry not love, the cavalry's here!" She tries to reassure me and I'm sure I heard that last phrase somewhere else before.

"I swear, if I hear that last part ever again..." I threaten Grave with showing up about 50 thorns around her from all shadows near us.

"Now as I said before, don't be such a bore sis." She attempts to scold me but I seriously can't take her seriously with that voice and that ambitious smile and I just laugh.

"Damn it all to hell I have missed you." I finally soften slightly on her.

All of a sudden without us realising, a chain flew from one of the stalls and wrapped around Ice's head and flung him half way across the entire fair ground into a stall, Grave and I turn our attention to a shadowy figure slowly appearing from behind that certain stall.

"Sis, I hope you're ready for a fight cause this could get ugly, I honestly forgot about her as another reason why I came here." She warns me, retrieving the broadsword.

"And that is?" I curiously ask.

"Get ready to meet my own FEAR, Reaper." She announces, showing a cold sweat as her attention is fully focused on what's coming towards us.

"Hold on what?!" Silver yelled coming up to us and seeing the enraged woman who stood across from us.

"Yeah, I found her by a river. Ain't she cute?" Grave smiled Only to be grabbed by my pet wolf pup.

"You FUCKING idiot!" She screamed ducking under the chain which was suddenly on fire.

Reaper began to scream as her skin and hair burned away in a purple inferno leaving behind a walking demon fanged skeleton in spiked leather. Silver's shoulders sagged seeing this her ears flattening in fear Neo shook like a leaf beside her those damn handcuffs that forced them to stay together rattling.

"Honestly if you both are scared by a little noise then step back." I stepped forward releasing a couple of vines to deflect the oncoming chain attacks, Grave ran in and deflected another chain attack and blocked a ball of fire coming straight for her which has no effect on her due to her armour, I release multiple thorns and vines at Reaper which she clears out of her path and is only slightly restrained by the vines... my power is too weak right now, shit.

"Grave can't you control this thing?" I shout at her.

"Well umm... I have a confession... I can't exactly control her." Grave confesses to me which is a trigger point for me.

"So... you pick up a lost puppy from a river that you can't control and you let it loose here... are you fucking serious?" I growl at her with threatening eyes.

"I didn't know she would be like this!" She retaliated back.

"That's why you only pick things you can control." I scorn at her, bringing out a thinner dark sword.

"Well stand there, I'll make good use of you." I say to her, I give her a good kick forward into the whip of flaming chains coming her way.

"...What!?" She exclaimed as the chains wrapped around her and were burning her through the gaps in her armour and she screams in the pain she was in.

I jump in front of her, stabbing my sword through the gaps in the chains and wrapping vines around the different parts of the chain to keep it pinned to the ground.

I leaped towards Reaper, put my foot down to stop and followed up with a uppercut which was strong enough to send a shock through the air, then came a back punch to her face as my hand went back down and gave her a powerful jab to her rib cage area to send a shock throughout her body and launch her to the floor.

Reaper screamed again and it rung in my ears hard enough to make me stop my advances and she swiftly got up to slug me in the face a couple of times in quick succession and she went in for a kick to the head but I only dodged by ducking under the kick only to re-summon my blade and cut off from underneath her leg which only makes her lose her balance to fall back which I take advantage of the force multiple thorns through her body where there was a shining crystal appearing from one of the wounds but was still attached to the body by... some sort of black web like goop?

"Night, leave this to me now." Silver walks forward with a peculiar knife in her hand and coming up the piece of crystal.

"If you know what you're doing then go ahead." I step back and look on.

Silver proceeds to grab and tug the crystal out Reaper screeched in agony the sound forced everyone nearby to cover their ears as she cut the strands off the crystal ripping it free from the body which then is crushed and the remains of the flaming skeleton now back in its human form crumbled to dust which blew away in the wind. Now her Fenrir paw was glowing purple, small flames leaked from the cracks of the same colour.

"What you saw there was a shard of me." She turns to me, looking down at her arm.

"So using your soul to make pawns... how original." I huff out.

"Hey she strayed away from her purpose so I had to do it." She explains to me but I couldn't care less really.

"Anyway Grave, isn't it time for you to return?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I came to do what I needed to do, why don't you come back? Everyone will be happy to see you." Grave suggests to me, not knowing the problems of Darknor.

"If I return now, I will just die plus my host needs someone to keep an eye on her." I decline her offer.

"Aww... I'll be sure to visit you!" She gives me a crushing hug and nuzzles her cheek against mine.

"Yeah, yeah you've got a realm to run so focus on that." I shoo her off.

"Yep, bye sis, so good to see you again." She waves to me as a portal opens behind her.

"Also don't tell anyone that I'm alive, I'm not back to full strength at the moment." I demand.

"Your secrets safe with me love!" Grave salutes me as she disappears from view.

"Well that problems done with." Silver comes up to be and taps my shoulder.

"Yeah well I'm tired after that so Naniele come back." I say now switching places with her where I forgot to tell her that Grave broke a couple of ribs with her earlier hit so Naniele stumbled from the sudden shock of pain.

"Looks like she was being rough again." Silver jokes with Naniele and she just laughs it off, the adorable piece of shit...Grave forgot her helmet here...I just noticed.

Well it looks like Silver has another trophy for her growing collection.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Destiny

(Silver's POV)

Walking into the room I placed the helmet we got at the fairgrounds onto the bookshelf.

"Where the fuck did she get a dragon skull from?" I asked looking over at my team as we got over the hell we just faced. Ice was holding a bag of ice to his face.

"So Night how come you never told us about your sister?" I asked awaiting the hiding demon to talk.

"She calls herself my sister, we aren't related by blood. She's strong but naïve..." She spoke up at last.

"Speaking of which mind explaining that flaming skeleton that hit me?" Ice sighed removing the ice bag revealing his bruised face.

"Reaper? Well she was made to protect the innocent by killing the guilty, whatever Grave did to her clouded her judgement not to mention made her twice as dangerous." I explained now realising that I now had her terrifying rage and insanity swimming about my head. After letting that sink in I quickly excused myself from my team and shot down the hallway hoping to just get outside and slip away.

I shouldn't have been so quick to break the shard I could have fixed it but no... I'm slowly turning myself into a monster. I continued to slip by fellow students and teachers soon finding my escape, through a doorway, across the courtyard and into the Emerald forest the one place I felt safe.

I lent on my knees and struggled to breath, my lungs burned, my legs felt as though they were made of jelly. I stumbled over to a tree and sat at its base, leaning back I rolled my head back and closed my eyes. I sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking around.

I wasn't walking alone for my new pack joined my side, one was missing a paw so I replaced it with my machete blade, I had named him Jason after Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th the one with a broken eye socket I had named Murry and the final one who loves scratching trees I named Freddy like Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on Elm Street.

Walking through the trees I whistled softly to myself but soon paranoia began to sink in and I became jumpy, I felt like something could pounce out at me at anytime, I checked my surroundings as I cautiously stepped through the forest until I heard a stick snap, I froze and scanned my surroundings as the atmosphere around me went silent until I saw a shadow peering out from one if the trees.

I took no chances, I pounced at the figure at high speed and caught my prey as I blindly wrestled it to the floor and prepared to kill, my teeth buried into the shadow its blood soon filled my mouth, I drew my arm back and went in to strike at the neck but stopped just before reaching the skin as I heard a little gasp that I couldn't mistake for anyone else... it was Neo, she was the prey I almost murdered, I looked down to see her breathing heavily and sweating like she felt like she was truly going to die.

I got up and backed off, confused over what I did to my own teammate. My hands were shaking and I only looked up to see Neo stand up and cradle her bleeding wrist.

"Neo... I-I-" I tried to find the words to apologise but I could do nothing but stutter as the shock I was in was too great for me to bare, Neo only walked up to me and held my hand with her smaller and more delicate, unwounded hand and just simply smiled at me. How could I do something like this to her and I don't what to say anymore, am I truly losing myself in this world?

"Neo I'm...sorry I didn't know you were there and with me taking back this shard I started losing control an-" I stopped mid sentence for Neo hugged me out of nowhere, it was a warm and gentle hug that helped me calm down and I just held her against me for awhile as time passed until she felt like I was myself again and signed to me what she was returning to the school to find the nurse and waiting for me.

I stood in the forest spacing out into the distance, thinking about what just occurred and I honestly felt ashamed of myself so I walked up to Ozpins office where he let me hide in there for a bit while having the muzzle I owned on so I don't bite off his fingers or worse for I can't risk harming anyone else just because I can't control myself.

"So tell me Silver what really happened in Emerald Forest?" Ozpin turned to me eventually, ignoring the paperwork on his desk.

"I... regained a shard recently but I needed time to control it as it was a shard for my murderous intent and my craziness and well... I hurt someone close to me... someone on my team and I can't forgive myself for that." I slowly explained to him, looking down at the floor and my ears gone flat, he noticed the blood on my face, my teeth pink with the metallic substance.

"But you know, we all make mistakes and as long as we can all acknowledge that it was all a accident and that you did not mean to do what you have done, then we can find a place in our hearts to forgive others and move on, am I correct?" He lectured me and I was forced to just accept it as I know I need to return anyway.

"Yeah, thanks... I'll be returning now." I told him quietly since I did have a muzzle on me.

"Are you keeping that muzzle on?" He pondered as I reached the door.

"Yeah, don't want to hurt anyone else." I answered, facing my back to him as I step out.

"Take care." Ozpin waves me off as I step out and close the door.

I walk down the corridors back to my dorm where I bumped into team CRDL where they stopped me to look at me with the muzzle on and began to mock me for having it on.

"Aww has the puppy racked up too many noise complaints?" Dove laughed flicking my muzzle.

"So Ozpin has mutts walking around here where they just stink up the place how awful we need to get animal control in on this place, right guys?" Cardin joked about me to his team where they just gave him a worried look for what was coming up behind him, I just had to listen as I feel like, if I went to attack them then I would truly murder them all.

"Excuse me are these guys giving you trouble?" A voice came from behind Cardin which he swiftly turned around and saw that it was Velvet with quite the pissed face on her.

"Buzz off bunny ears unless you want me to pull them out again." Cardin openly mocks her and in response Velvet grabs onto one of his ears and violently tugs on it.

"Tell me, how do you like it? You think it's funny do you? Does it feel good? Does it?" Velvet lost it while Cardin kept yelping in the pain as it looks like she was going to rip his ears off.

"Alright, I give, I give!" Cardin pleaded her to stop which Velvet reluctantly let go and Cardin went over to the rest of his team and waved for them to leave.

"Don't think this it over!" He shouted back as him and his team walked off.

"Are you okay there Silver?" Velvet approached me and asked out of concern.

"Yeah... Just not with it today." I answered, looking down at the floor.

"How about coming over to our place for a bit? We haven't spoken in a long time so it will be nice to catch up." She smiled and invited me over, I might as well go.

"Sure..." I silently agreed with a nod of the head and began following Velvet back to the dorm where the rest of her team is.

"Guys, Silver isn't feeling too well today so I thought to bring her in to have a breather, is that fine with all of you?" Velvet asks the others while letting me in.

"Sure thing, but remember we have to go out to train later on." Coco informed Velvet while reading a fashion magazine by the looks of things.

"Okay, so then... would you like some tea Silver?" Velvet turned her attention to me and asked.

"Yeah, I take 5 sugars." I agreed.

"Just a quick question, why do you have a muzzle on and is that blood I see on it?" Coco now turned her attention to me and dipped her sunglasses to get a better look at me.

"It's just so I don't bite anyone's arms off and well some guy called me a dirty stinking animal and I may have caved his face in with this..." I explained to her, telling the whole truth.

"I see... just don't come close to me with it on, I don't want to get any dirt or blood on my clothes." Coco turned her head back to the magazine and carried on reading.

"Don't mind her, Coco doesn't like getting her clothes dirty, here you go." Velvet returned to me with the tea, I could already smell how sweet the tea was.

"Are you not going to take your muzzle off?" She curiously asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone though." I changed my mind but the temptation from the tea was too much.

There was a knock on the door and Neo walked in, her wrist bandaged up and in a sling for safety, signing to say that she had come to pick me up, she walked over to me and stood beside me.

"Shall we take the muzzle off?" She signed to me with a gentle smile that could defeat an army.

"But I don't want to hurt you again..." I looked down as I went quiet again, as I went to look up again, Neo stepped forward and carefully fumbled with the buckles that held the pieces of metal to my face once the leather straps had slackened around my head she lifted off the muzzle, I just stood there and watched as she took it off and set it on a table and then looked back at me.

"See? You're not attacking me now and I trust you won't now." Neo signed to me and smiled.

I just looked down again and took a sip of the tea... it was sweet but just how I liked it, I set the tea down and jumped into a hug with Neo for a moment.

"Thank you..." Is all I said to her as I broke the hug and quickly drank the rest of the tea.

"Let's get you back." Neo signed and thanked Velvet for letting me come to their dorm for a bit.

"Sure, thank you Velvet and everyone else." I thanked them myself while showing myself out.

"No problem, come over here whenever you have a problem, I'll be sure to listen to you." Velvet called out to me.

"Sure thing." I yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** **\- SVP**

The time has come, the first hurdle in order to prevent the fall of Beacon has come upon us and that is to make sure Penny is not destroyed in this up coming battle, I can't let this chance go to waste not after we came so far, I looked down at my palms while waiting for the announcement, they were sweaty as I felt so nervous about the battle but now I should focus on getting ready to do battle. With my sword sharpened until all the edge did was draw blood, the muzzle tied tightly around my face just to rack up some early fear point.

Someone must have tipped Cinder off about how Ice and I know her plans... Pyrrha should be fighting Penny but that's far from the truth coming up.

"It looks like our first contender is... Penny Polendina, from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Silver Charcoal, from Beacon!" Port called I grabbed the hilt of my sword and dragged it along the ground. Sparks lighting the corridor as I marched up to the arena where I stood opposite to Penny.

"Salutations, Silver looks like we get to fight!" She smiled at me I chuckled and shook my head.

"You say you know my style of fighting, however like every good fighter I change my style according to each fight... Meaning you never know what I'll do next." I smiled tapping the bars against my face.

"3, 2, 1... BEGIN!" Oobleck yelled suddenly, Penny is surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at me, I ran towards them and leapt though or deflect each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight. This was not going to be easy.

I was on full defensive as the blades continued to slash at me I forced my heart to slow and focused my whole being on Penny, blocking out the crowd all the noise and colours leaving the spectators as just blurs to me. I eventually moved onto a more offensive stance using my Fenrir paw as a shield I charged towards Penny, who easily side stepped me but couldn't dodge the blade trailing after me.

Each strike, block and slash sent sparks flying in all directions, I could feel my mouth over-salivating and fall from my lips making me look more like a vicious animal than a fellow student. My breathing quickened as my heart began to race again bringing back the roar of the crowd.

I sheathed my blade and rolled out of the way of the swords, panting heavily my clothes were almost drenched in sweat. That gives me an idea.

I threw off my armour aiming each piece at Penny keeping her distracted as I threw off my hoodie leaving me with my red sleeveless shirt and muzzle on. I launched myself at Penny only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though I leapt away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backs away as well. I tried to defend against the multitude of swords with the length of my weapon, but I'm forced back regardless.

I spun wildly as I deflect and dodged each sword, until I get close enough to Penny to deliver a few slashes with my blade, sending her flying back as I bat aside the blades called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on me. I avoids the blasts and fight off the remaining swords with my sword until I slide into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. I straighten with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, as I felt something lodge itself into my back.

I took a buckling step forwards and reached around to pull a dart from my back, I couldn't stay like that for long as Penny shot her sword towards me again, I leapt back albeit more sluggish than before. Pulling the muzzle free snapping the leather straps I dropped it and stood there. Penny's image glitched like static in front of me for a split second. Shaking my head I looked at her again only this time Penny was replaced with this puppet monster. My heart raced with fear but soon my blood boiled with rage.

I grinded my teeth together before releasing an all mighty roar of rage as I tore towards the monster holding my sword up high my arm glowed black and purple with a matching inferno blazing out of it. I swung with all my strength ripping the creature in half. The illusion died and with it my rage when I saw Penny laying there in half with a lifeless look on her face as all the sparks and mechanical sounds that were being made from her body being ripped apart came to a silence like a machine that was shutting down.

The air went still, there was no more cheering, no more commentary, no more talking... silence, that's all there was once I came to my senses realising I let myself get involved in a shitty illusion which ultimately lead to what I see before me. Penny laying there, broken and in pieces, I had failed on what I was trying to prevent, what we was all trying to prevent and we was so close but in the end... I failed.

I tried to utter a word, any word but I couldn't, I looked up to see Ice standing at the edge of the spectators area with his eyes wide open and him bearing his teeth and hands clenched as he thumped his fist against the wall in anguish.

The screens overhead changed to the video feed at an ominous bright red with black queen chess piece and I knew what was coming next but I don't think I can handle for what I am about to hear.

"This is **not** a tragedy. This was **not** an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_ , to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than _men_. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Cinder began her damn speech and all I could do was fall to my knees and just listen.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching _his_ students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honour and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither." She rambles on.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his _colossal_ failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves." Cinder continues on, the crowd watch in horror and are more frozen in one place.

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... _equally_ undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet _we_ , the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" Cinder finishes her speech with a much darker tone before the screens cut off into static and everyone is left there in silence until I hear a familiar voice shout out loud.

"BLUE...FLAME...BOMB!" Ice roared from the side-lines with a gauntlet pointing directly towards the screens that was... shaped like a dragon mouth acting like a cannon that brightly shone blue before exploding into a large beam as fire and energy that was larger than him into the monitors that lead to a huge explosion that sent shockwaves throughout the arena and a blue wave of flames erupted from the explosion that took out any speakers or any more monitors in the arena.

"Hey! Don't listen to her, she is only telling lies and wants you all the panic! Get a grip of yourselves Sil- no EVERYONE!" Ice yelled out to all, loud enough to reach the ears of all but myself as my mind was on the verge of collapse over what I did to Penny in front of me...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Battle of Beacon

(Ice's POV)

My throat hurts after shouting so loud but it seems I managed to get the crowd to their senses, for now it seems for what's to come next. The sirens were going off in the distance and I looked around to see that everyone was becoming frightened again and unsure what to do.

"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner." The announcement was made yet it was from the outside since I destroyed all the speakers in the stadium but everyone heard it and began screaming and running out of the place through the exit tunnels as a giant Nevermore swoops in to the stadium above and starts attacking the protective barrier above us all.

At first I began to run to evacuate everyone but out of the corner of my eye I noticed something was wrong with Silver, there was a very dark aura coming off of her that felt familiar, I could only prepare for the worst that something is coming that is worse than the Grimm on our doorstep.

Silver stepped over to the broken Penny and knelt before her as she reached for the lifeless upper half of the poor girl and pulled her in for a hug while Silver sobs silently and softly while clutching onto her where the sound of her cries only grew the longer she held on with tears streaming down her face and onto Penny's lifeless and limp head, I could do nothing but stand and watch as the scene unfolds as something much worse was happening behind her.

Blood exploded from her back as if they were like wings coming out of her body which then a large backbone appeared behind her and was attached to her lower back as it rose up, I could only watch with a cold sweat as I had never seen this side of her.

The bones continued to develop until is became the top half of a Alpha Beowolf skeleton as it creaked forward and loomed over the suffering wolf Faunus as purple flames now started emerging, similar to Reaper's back at the festival which very quickly consumed the skeleton as it came to life right before my eyes. It raised it's claws and summoned a violent cyclone to encircle Silver as if it was to protect her. I could feel the heat from the flames and I feel like they could possibly be as hot as the blue flames or even more if even not to mention it will be too intense for me to jump through with my current situation, I will need help to solve this situation to try calm down Silver and be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice if I do.

Neo ran up to me furiously and signed to me to ask what the hell is going on, Naniele soon followed afterwards and got a glimpse of the raging Beowolf.

"Alright basically mission failure, what we need to save Silver and snap her the hell out of it." I informed them, Neo just put her hands over her mouth in disbelief but I knocked her on the head slightly to get some sense into herself.

"Listen, there is no time or room to grieve right now we have to focus on saving Silver right now and I will fulfil that duty... as a warrior." My flames flared up as Neo looked straight up at me and got some sense back into herself.

"But Ice... you're not a warrior though right?" Naniele asks me.

"Not exactly but we need to settle this once and for all." I said to her, now looking at the Beowolf, The Nevermore that was hitting the barrier finally broke through and aimed straight for the beast where it only snatched the Nevermore by the neck and began to chew down on it like it was supper time, the Nevermore resisted but it was for nought as it was now prey for the Beowolf and snack time for it too.

Neo comes and tugs on my shoulder and signs to me "So how will we break her out of this?"

"What else? We go in and knock the daylights out of her." I gave me answer but I only got a blank stare off Neo where she just chuckled slightly at me.

"Fine, just follow me." I scoffed and shot towards the enraged Beowolf making an explosion at the soles of my feel as I jump for extra speed, a chain suddenly flew at me and aimed at my neck, I heard the crack of a gun shot that struck the chains to move them out of the way to only just brush passed my head. When I landed I looked back to see Naniele aiming with her sniper rifle... I sure was lucky to have her here.

Neo jumped down and walked up besides me with shotguns drawn.

"You truly are an idiot, running in like that." She signed at me to scold me.

"Yeah, yeah we have to settle this now or never really so let's just go." I passed it over my head and turned my attention back to the Beowolf that stared back.

I drew my own gun that I barely use and charged it up with flame energy, switching it to short burst mode and with my sword ready, I charged at the Beowolf, dodging the frenzy of chains coming for me as I let off shots of fire at the beast that seems to not phase it at all, Neo ran in with her shotguns at close range what managed to stagger the wolf slightly but it launched a wave of fire towards her. In the time before the fire would hit her, I rapidly ran towards her, knocking away the chains around my with Hito and I shot a fireball at the purple flames that managed to push them back enough for me to grab Neo and move us both out of the way and out of range.

"We need a different plan." I growled, putting Neo down.

I stood up and called for Naniele to come to the stage where we will have to do a one shot attempt to get Silver out of there, which means going in the flaming cyclone.

"Alright, Naniele, Neo this is the plan, since I have the highest tolerance to fire, I will plunge myself into the cyclone, I need you two to cover me as much as you can till I can get close to the flames, I won't be able to protect myself much since I'm switching the pistol to a one shot powerful burst to make myself an opening." I told my plan and Neo just looked at me like I was stupid.

"But Ice won't this hurt you a lot?" Naniele asks out of concern.

I flare up to my blue flames and looked towards Naniele " Don't worry I got this to protect me." I reassured her with a smile before running off with pistol fully charged and Hito wrapped in flames.

Now running at full speed towards the beast, hitting away and dodging the increasing amount of chain attacks coming at me, Naniele was giving me cover by striking the chains using her sniper rifle and Neo followed close behind me, blasting at the purple flames that were now surrounding us. I fired a blue fireball at the cyclone which disturbs it to make it unstable and fired a powerful burst of flames from the pistol which was enough to blow a hole in the cyclone where Silver was at the centre sobbing with the broken Penny.

I leaped through the hole and dropped the pistol on the way, there was a large Beowolf hand reaching in to crush me but I simply cut it open with Hito and used a fireball to send it away from me as now I dropped Hito as I violently grabbed onto Silver, dragged her towards me and headbutted her before gripping tightly onto her arm.

The Beowolf beast cried out and stopped all attacks. "NEO, TAKE HEEEEEEEER!" I roared as I threw Silver out of the beast where Neo caught her in her arms.

I stepped out of the now dispersed cyclone as the Beowolf begins to fade away but just before it did, it managed to dig it's fangs into my arm before disappearing, I grunted and held my bitten arm but luckily it didn't go in too deep so I can still use it. I looked forward to see Neo cuddling Silver as she slowly wakes up to see Neo leaning over her.

"Is this... a dream?" She softly speaks.

"Yeah, rise and shine princess we've got some work to do." I say with sarcasm as I stand before the two.

"So Penny is truly gone?" Silver asks, welling up again into a sob.

"Unfortunately so, but there is no time to grieve right now, the Grimm are entering the city as we speak." I speak the truth , the harsh truth.

"I'm sorry, I failed you all." Silver now apologising to me and everyone else.

"Listen, we all make mistakes and it's important to fix what mistakes we've done right? We underestimated Cinder, she's more clever than we thought and now it's time for us to fix this once and for all." I almost give a speech and see that Silver now standing up, wiping away her tears and facing me with her eyes full of determination saying that she's ready.

"By the way, one thing..." I said.

"What?" Silver replies.

"Your bones are sticking out." I point out.

"They'll go back in." She tells me.

"….Really?" I question again.

"Really." Silver replies again, now her bones finally start to go back into her body.

"Eww." I cringe.

"I know, it's disgusting." She agrees with me.

"Well... nevermind that, let's go guys!" I now command the team and they just nod and follow on, to protect Beacon and Vale.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Heroes and Monsters**

(Silver's POV)

We ran outside to see the Grimm Dragon flying past and one airship in the air after gunning the other two down.

"Ice, I have an idea but you need to trust me." I said seeing giant Nevermores circle above.

"I never trust you when you say that!" He snapped I shrugged and shot at one of the circling Nevermores, the large birds of death swooped down I had my eyes trained on one of them.

"Keep the other ones busy." I said running at the Nevermore jumping over its beak I landed on its neck, taking my sword I stabbed into its neck making it turn towards the airship where Ruby was fighting Lore and Hatchet and failing. Decapitating the bird I landed with a thud. Marching up to the two my Fenrir paw burned purple again.

Hatchet lunged for me only to have itself set on fire. I spun away and grabbed Lore's book burning away his only way to defend himself. Pulling my steel knife free I plunged my hand into Lore's chest and pulled the shard out, cutting away the tendrils that held it away and shattering it under my boot.

Hatchet screamed in rage and rushed me I only chuckled and shook my head.

(Ice's POV)

I hid down side of the food hall when I saw Adam.

"Running away again? Is that what you've become, _my love?_ **A coward?** " He snapped I only pulled out and unwrapped a lollipop I had in my pocket and smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asks him.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? **We were destined to light the fires of revolution!"** Adam preaches as he draws his sword and prepares to stab an Atlas student, Blake charges into the dining hall, drawing her sword in a flash. Her blade clashes with his as she pushes him away from the student, and they stand with their blades locked.

"I'm not...running..." She says in anguish.

"You... will." Adam threatens as he kicks her away, knocking her onto the floor, a Creep run towards her but is shot by Adam.

"But not before you suffer your betrayal my love." He smiles as he walks towards her, I leap from where I hid and lock blades with Adam while still having the lollipop in my mouth.

"Oh there's a time and a place for a lover's quarrel but now is not the time I'm afraid... Adam." I threaten him as we both release the lock and our blades clash a few times before I jump back to where Blake is.

"Tell me, who are you and what gives you the right to come between me and my beloved?" He threatens back, swinging his blade.

"Me? Well I'm simply... A passer by and a protector of friends who gets involved in things they don't need to be involved in so basically I guess you can call me a Hero for I am here to purge all that is wrong here." I think of a stupid speech to say to him sarcastically.

"A hero? Don't make me laugh, if you are a true hero you'd be on our side fighting those who abandoned Faunus like us so that we are equal to those humans." Adam tries to talk me down.

"I know this world isn't right at the moment but there are better ways to resolve that than to just murder everyone." I sigh and ready by blade and pistol and give Adam a cold stare.

"Heh... no more talking, I've got more important things to be doing." He concludes and readies himself to attack.

We both end in a silence and stare at each other, we both charge at each other at high speed only for our blades to clash again violently that sends a shockwave throughout the air and breaks all the glass nearby. We get into a flurry of attacks and swings, stepping to try give each other an advantage in the battle and dodging the many bullets we shot at each other in quick succession.

Adam retreats slightly and fires multiple shots at me which I deflect them all with my own sword before shooting a fireball at him. Adam cuts it in half but I emerge right behind the dispersed fireball and swung my blade down on him although that is blocked by a quick movement of his sword and seethe. I jump back to give myself some clearance, Adam leaps forward and swings from the right, I block with my sword and point the pistol at his face, I fire and he dodged with a slight movement of his head.

He fires at me, I move out of the way of the bullet and fire another fireball at him and retreat behind some cover, now that my blue flames burst out, Adam cuts through the fireball like it was air and disperses it to see I had disappeared.

I appeared again with my pistol put back in it's holder and my hand making a funnel over my mouth where I shot smaller but much faster blue fire balls at him which Adam absorbed into his blade... crap I forgot about his semblance.

I raise Hito and charge my blue flames through it until the blade glows bright blue, I walk towards Adam who has his semblance ready and is coming for the kill.

"Ice no! You will never beat him!" Blake shrieks to me but I didn't listen as I had to beat him, either now or never.

Both me and Adam stand before each other again and get into a position to slash, without me knowing, my left eye turned blue and aura started radiating off of the blade and my arms, we both lunged and swung with our blades clashing for the final time for there was a large explosion in the building that was visible from Beacon tower as a large ball of smoke rose from the building us 3 were in and the sound of the explosion roared throughout the whole academy.

As the dust settles it was just Adam in the ruined building by himself seeing that I escaped with Blake which really we were hiding underneath the rubble with there only being a small crack to where we could see him, Adam clenched his fists and swung his blade in anger to cut down a pillar and walked off.

"Blake... why must you hurt me like this!" He frowns and walks off.

"…..Phew, that was scary honestly, I forgot how powerful his semblance is." I breath a sigh of relief to know he is gone.

"I can't believe you went that far to save me, you could've gotten yourself killed!" Blake scolds me even though I saved her.

"But hey look, I'm not dead and he is gone you can at least be happy with that." I reassure her and I feel proud of myself that I avoided Yang losing her arm and saved Blake in the process although it means I got a slap in the face once we got out from the rubble over how reckless I was but I just laugh it off and look up at Beacon Tower.

"It's up to you now Silver." I mutter to myself.

(Silver's POV)

I had just seen the explosion at Beacon meaning the final pieces are coming into play, I had just thrown Torchwick back into his cell and woke up the unconscious crew members now Ruby and I were heading back to Beacon I had flown Ruby over on another hijacked Nevermore, when she had jumped off I drove the bird to the top of the tower I jumped off and Landed between Cinder and Pyrrha taking an arrow to the arm

"You shot me you bitch!" I yelled at Cinder.

"Hey Pyrrha, hope you know that I'm not letting you die here." I smirked I charged towards Cinder my sword in hand, a loud screech however stopped me in my tracks.

"Will you shut up!" I yelled at the dragon suddenly snatching up one of the huge gears that surrounded us and threw it like a discus into its maw, just as something fell from the sky bonking it on the head, with a little ding. The second bell then re-entered the atmosphere hitting Cinder in the head this time.

"Huh, wondered what happened to them..." I said picking up the bell.

I then used the bell to block a fireball, the cracks on my arms turned purple to absorb the next. Summoning the spectral Cinder stared in shock as I marched towards her, Pyrrha gasped behind me seeing the second spine I was sporting. Cinder continued to use her new maiden powers against me, the flames were devoured by my spectral and any ice shot at us was melted when it got close enough.

Cinder was beginning to realise just how useless her powers were against my spectral when I threw my sword away and spread my arms and bowing to her.

"This is fun, Cinder but I'm getting bored so let's speed things up a bit." I laughed as the fire and bones engulfed me giving me a new flaming set of armour. I curled my claws with a grin I tilted my head staring at her with pinprick eyes. I roared and lunged my claws finding her body.

I slammed Cinder against the remains of the office walls when I heard Ruby land. Taking a few steps back I retracted my spectral Ruby's silver eyes suddenly began to glow, The dragon screeched, Cinder cried out.

"What!?"

I just stood there and let the silver light engulf me...


	12. Grief

How many days has it been since we lost Silver I wonder, I feel... nothing, I don't even care what happens in the world anymore I just want to be alone for a while.

"Neo, lunch is ready." Taiyang called and I just walked to the dining table and just sat there while the others ate, today was a lasagne but I didn't feel like eating at all, Ice tried to talk to me but I didn't even acknowledge him, I had about 3 mouthfuls and I was done, I stood up and walked into the bedroom and crawled up in a ball.

After what happened at Beacon, we all decided to stay with Ruby and Yang till we knew what to do next, I keep having flashbacks on what happened on that day which makes me clench my heart because it is so painful to think about it.

When we got to the top of Beacon after the silver blast, Silver wasn't even there anymore, all who was there was blood splatters all over the place and some streaks made it look as though TWO bodies were dragged away, Ruby and Pyrrha were on the floor unconscious not harmed but... Silver was nowhere to be found apart from her sword of indestructible Damascus on the floor bent and buckled to the point where it cannot be repaired again and her jacket flapping away with the wind on one of the Grimm Dragon's fangs, I dropped to my knees with my hands clasped over my mouth realising the horrors that Silver is... gone, I didn't know what was going through my brain all I could remember was breaking down and bawling until my head went dizzy and I fainted then to later come to in a bed at Ruby and Yang's place.

3 or 4 hours past and I was still sat alone, Ice came in earlier and tried to talk to me again but after seeing me give no reaction to him at all, he got up and left knowing it was best to leave me alone, Taiyang walks in now and sits beside me now attempting lecture me.

"So tell me, what was your leader like?" He popped the question passing me a scroll to type my answers on.

I pick up the scroll and start typing and I passed it to him where it reads "She was very important to me, I would give my life for her as she was one of the only few that I need in this world and now with her gone I don't know what to do, I loved how she was so strong and cunning, stupid at times as well as scary but she was everything I needed and loved." Tears started falling from my face as I recall all the memories I have of Silver from when I first met her and when I first started to fall in love with her, to all the fun we had together and even through the tough times, it honestly made me feel like I wanted to end myself as there was no point in being around without Silver.

"Your leader sounds nice and powerful, but tell me would she want to see you just curled up in a ball and running away from the world?" Taiyang asks me passing the scroll back.

"But she can't see me and I can't be with her anymore, what's the point?" I typed in the scroll and showed him, tears still pouring down my face.

"She will be watching you from above and will be angry to see you like this, when Summer died I was like you too, I didn't know what to do and I felt like nothing without her it even split our team apart but look here I've got Ruby and Yang who were my sole motivation to keep going and believing in this world, listen you've got a good heart and you and your team are way closer and stronger than what I'll ever be so remember that." He starts going on but this time... I could believe in him it's like he is the sun himself to try get me on my path again. Also there is no way Silver would get into Heaven, if anything she's ruling in hell right now.

"And Summer wasn't my first love, she was my second, Yang's mother Raven Branwen, Qrow's sister was my first love. She took off soon after Yang was born..." He said, Raven... I heard that name before... Yes Silver and Ice was talking about her and how she sent them to Beacon for some reason... It's her fault my leader was gone... it was _**HER FUCKING FAULT!**_

"Now listen, with the bonds your team shares are more unbreakable than any diamond and you should take pride in that, your friend Ice is doing all he can to find Silver and to get you all together with yourselves again, you can't fall behind now can't you?" Taiyang stood up and opened the curtains to let the light through.

"But how does Ice know that Silver is alive? How can he simply be so active so soon after everything happened?" I typed in the scroll and showed him, my arms shaking a little from holding my thin arms out.

"That's a man's determination for you, he is stubborn I'll give you that, he may not know if she is alive or not be the main thing is he never gave up, not in the slightest." He said again answering a knock on the door but he was right, I cannot just sit here and cry all my life, even if there is a 1% chance that Silver is alive then I will happily take it!

Ice walks in carrying a tray which seems to have a cup of...tea on it, he puts the tray down on the bedside table and stands in front of me.

"Go on... try it." He urged me with that same goofy smile on his.

I carefully picked up the tea and took a sip from it... it was sweet, too sweet and a bit milky too.

"That's how Silver likes her tea, back at Beacon I used to make it for her or we'd get something similar at café's but I'm more of a sweetener guy if you ask me." He explains to me, I started down at this tea where I could even smell how sweet it was, I took another sip and then another while tears pour out like a river before I had to put the cup down because the feelings were way too much for me and I sat on the bed and just bawled, Ice stood there and let me cry and Taiyang walked out of the room to let us be alone for awhile.

When I finished and was able to get a hold of my senses, Ice passed me some tissues and just sat with me.

"Listen I will try my hardest to find Silver and prove she's alive because she can't be that weak to die from a little silver firework am I right?" He promises me and smiles again.

I nod to say yes and smile a bit more.

"But before we go anywhere, we need to get you back into shape look at you you're not in the best condition to go anywhere, get eating and come back to your cute self." He says and compliments me the idiot Ice always is, I just pout and proceed on my way to the kitchen to eat the left overs I made before Taiyang throws them away.

"By the way we've already got someone back to us." Ice shouts from the hallway and Heathen walks in to the kitchen but he was missing a leg... the poor thing he had it rough too, I crouched down to cuddle him and Heathen just purred against me, oh how I missed him. I remember watching him fight off those Atlas mechs and slay so many White Fang members before his aura gave out.

"You feeling good enough to eat now? Cause it's time for team SINN to come together again!" Ice slams his fists together like how Yang does.

I nod and smile again looking down at Heathen who fell asleep against my lap.


	13. In All My Dreams She Drowns

(Ice's POV)

It's been at least a week since the fall of Beacon and the loss of our leader Silver and well everyone's not looking to great at the moment with Neo being affected the most out of all of us, she's been barely eating and drinking and I fear that she may get too thin and start to have problems with her body.

Naniele isn't coping well herself as she's hidden herself and let Night takeover ever since which Night doesn't seem any different at all really she's still her usual sassy self and talking with her has helped me get over the grief of losing Silver too but we've just got to pull through really that's just how it is, all in all that's a summary of what's going on really as we are all staying at Taiyang's now and well we do our bit to help out, I've still got my job so I can help out with costs really while the others help out with other things when they can really so we don't become a burden to poor Taiyang.

There was a knock on the door now and I went to answer it, when I opened the door there was Ironwood standing firm behind it with 2 of his synthetic soldiers behind him.

"A word please." He commanded to me but in more of a friendly way but still sounded harsh.

"Ah... yeah sure come in." I let him pass through with his guards to the kitchen area where Taiyang was preparing for dinner.

"Oh... it's you." Taiyang mumbled disappointingly to Ironwood as he took a seat.

"Now, now I am not here to cause trouble or take anyone away, I am just here to have a chat, that is all." He calms down Taiyang by sending his guards outside the house.

"I assume you have things under control so I'll leave things to you." Taiyang looked towards me before walking out and closing the door behind him leaving us in a silence.

"Talk about a cold reception." I broke that silence, getting up to make some tea.

"It was to be expected after that incident everyone's trust in my forces and in Atlas have... diminished." Ironwood regrettably admits, clenching his fist.

"You did the best you could really, that's the important thing I say just focus on doing what you can to earn the people's trust again instead of grovelling at what's happened in the past." I place 2 cups down and sat at the opposite side of the table and focused my attention on him,

"You're right, my number 1 priority is ensuring the safety of my people and to do that I need to earn their trust." He sighs looking back at me, looks like he's having a hard time getting over everything that's happened too.

"You got that right, so tell me what did you really come for?" I got to the point taking a slowly sip of my tea.

"I have come to discuss about the incident of attack, I wish to hear your views and what happened on your perspective." He gave me a rundown on why he came while maintaining a stern stare into my eyes.

" I should've guessed really, well I'll keep it short and sweet for you cause I know your schedule must be crazy right now." I sighed at first and proceeded with the explanation.

"So on the day of attack, we were all watching the tournament as normal until I felt like something was strange so I had a walk around, turns out Ruby was being attacked so I had to help her out of that situation and before we knew it, it was too late for Penny for then you know what happened from then right?" I begin the explanations.

"Yes, do you know the identity of the attacker?" Ironwood asks and signals for me to carry on too.

"All I know is his name was Mercury Black and that he was a skilled fighter, plus after the Grimm infiltrated Beacon and started attacking, I did only what I knew to do but to defend the school and evacuate the people to a safe area, our leader Silver then had a panic spree over the loss of Penny so the rest of our team had to calm her down enough so that she would come to reasoning so then we all helped in taking down all the threats there were even if it meant that one of us took an arrow to the heart." I waffled on and on taking sips out of my tea while I talked and Ironwood took none of his... the wasteful bastard that was a good cup of tea!

"So then problems arise, there were the white fang and there were incredibly strong and during the fighting it felt like someone was calling to me from above even though I was far from dead but whatever he gave me power to defeat the Grimm so I used it but in turn also activated Ruby's silver eyes which that was the real reason that stopped the Grimm Dragon and put it in it's frozen state but at the sacrifice of our beloved but kind of crazy and weird leader." I concluded my brief explanation of what happened while finishing off my tea.

"I see, I will retain what you have said for the near future I thank you for your time I shall be taking my leave but before I go... I am very sorry for your loss." He apologised before leaving the house where he walks past and takes a glimpse at a photo of Team SINN before the all looking all happy in their group photo and next to the photo was one of the books Silver read and Nevan, Ironwood began getting onto his airship to leave to wherever he was going.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Taiyang walked back in the kitchen to continue with dinner.

"Nothing much, he just wanted my perspective of the attack on the school really." I answered him.

"He shouldn't really be visiting students and asking for details like this especially so soon after everything that happened, all he needs to do is focus on his own school." He continued on, clearly upset about how everything happened.

"Despite all that, as much as I agree he did do his best to evacuate the people and he even fought against his own machines to defend them." I put forward my opinions.

"That's no excuse that he allowed someone to take control of a unreliable army like his! With using machines it's so easy to hack into them and change what they are meant to be doing and he doesn't think about the consequences at all!" Taiyang started yelling now.

"Taiyang... I know how you feel right now but we've got to pull through this together and we need all the help we can get." I stood up and proceeded to leave.

"Heh... You're like someone I know who always looks on the bright side of things, I'd like to be left alone for a while as I make dinner." He now calmly says focusing on a good beef stew that smells so good and meaty.

"I'll be back soon." I waved him off.

I put my shoes on, grabbed 2 chocolate bars and 2 cans of cola and just started going out until I saw Night looking at me from the living room door.

"You want to say something?" I asked her.

"Not really, was just making sure you weren't going to run away and leave us here." She says with the same eyes as normal.

"Trust issues at it's finest I must say." I applaud her.

"It's not that, remember you're the leader now so you can't leave what's important to you behind when they will be dependent on you in the near future." She lectures me again like I haven't heard it before.

"Well don't worry I'll be back soon." I waved goodbye and stepped out of the house.

I walked through the little woods, slaughtered a few Grimm on the way I got to the clearing of the forest where there was an open space that led to a cliff at the end with there being a tombstone with the words "Summer Rose" etched in it, I sat down and crossed my legs in front of the grave and gave one of my chocolate bars and cans of cola to the grave as an offering.

"Hey there... This is the first time of us meeting isn't it?" I looked down at the stone with a warm and gentle smile.

"I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Ice and I am one of Ruby's friends, since I will be staying at her place for a bit with everyone else I thought it was just polite for me to come out here and meet you." I talked on at the grave, it looked like I was talking to myself but I didn't care I wanted to be alone for awhile.

"You know, bad things happen in the world so much it's sad to think about it and well you don't understand how bad a crisis or a incident has an affect on you until it has happened, I am part of Team SINN where there... used to be 4 of us... Me, Naniele, Neo and our leader... Silver she was truly a good leader, she was loud, crazy, stupid at times and she didn't make sense half the time plus she was reckless but at the same time... she was kind and caring, she always or most of the time fought for the right reasons and she is someone I actually secretly admired as she would always run head first to do something and with such confidence too." I stopped talking as if I couldn't anymore, there were droplets falling from my face to the ground, they were tears this normally fierce tiger had finally broken down from all the stress that he had been building up. Is this how she felt this whole time?

"Heh... today's a bad day for rain, don't you think?" I gave a shallow smile while not being able to stop the tears flowing.

"But it's not raining." I heard a voice behind me, I swiftly turned around to see Ruby standing behind me with her hands clasped together and her face dropped slightly with seeing me like this.

"Have you come out to see how pathetic I've become?" I ask her with me defeated look.

"No... have you had these feelings stored up inside you all this time?" She asks me out of concern.

I just nod my head agreeing with her.

"Why didn't you tell any of us? It hurts way more to keep it in and act tough when you're clearly not." Ruby now consoling me.

"You've seen the state of everyone else, they need someone there to bring them off their knees." I said weakly wiping the tears off of me.

Ruby kneels down to hug me, it took me by surprise because no one has ever embraced me like this so warmly or gently, I couldn't say another word and all I could do is hug back and let out my true feelings and just cried out loud for a minute.

"There you go, that wasn't hard wasn't it?" Ruby sat next to me now, looking at the grave of her mother.

"No it wasn't, I feel much better now, thank you..." I sniffed a bit and dried my eyes.

"You know, it was hard losing mom at first I honestly thought I couldn't move on without her but I realised I had to be there for everyone who's with me right now like Uncle Qrow, Yang and Dad, I hope you know what I am saying." She turned to me and said with her ever so cheerful smile.

"I suppose you're right like I have the responsibility to help everyone like you've helped me but always remembering Silver in my heart." I say while looking up to the sky.

"And I thought I was the only one that talked to graves, glad to know I wasn't the only one." Ruby chuckled a bit.

"I needed to get that off my chest, plus it just felt right to come here if I was to stay with out for awhile." I go red slightly and turn away, Ruby just laughed but looked back at the stone.

"You see mom? I have lots of weird friends just like him and they are all so caring for one another." She turned her attention to talking to Summer and so did I.

"Hey sorry for my poor first impressions, I'm not always like this you can count on it." I started talking to Summer too now feeling like normal again.

Me and Ruby carried on talking to Summer for the next hour about the adventures we had and about each other and the people we met, we made jokes, laughed and said embarrassing things about each other until it was time to get back.

"Well I guess it's time to head back, everyones gonna be wondering where we both are." I announced for us.

"Yeah, we can always come back another day... but with everyone." Ruby turned to me and said before standing up.

"I couldn't agree more!" I agreed with her, standing up and giving one last look at Summer's grave.

"It was nice to meet you..." I gave a warm smile as I began to head back to the house along with Ruby following closely behind.


	14. Beautiful Stranger

(Naniele's POV)

"Naniele are you sure this is fine?" Night opened up with a question as we swapped places on who was controlling my body.

"Yes... I want to be alone for a bit." I reassured her, I just didn't want to talk to anyone after seeing what I saw at Beacon, Grimm swarming everywhere, the White Fang murdering those innocent people who did not deserve what was happening and... the pile of bodies there were everywhere as Grimm don't discriminate on who they kill, I saw women, men, Faunus and even children laying dead on the streets as I ran to save as many lives as my hands could reach but it got too much for me so I swapped places with Night and we've been like this ever since the fall of Beacon.

"Well your call, I'll be doing some slaughtering tonight so make sure to sleep early, I can read your thoughts remember?" She reminded me but I don't want to see another human or Faunus die in front of me.

"Well I will be going to rest now." I told her, going to sleep immediately.

"It's still daylight but no matter, it's easy to sleep during the day in someone else's body." Night explained before I drifted off.

(Night's POV)

"Hey Ice, you found any leads to Silver yet?" I walked up to him in the living room where he was just reading a book.

"Not exactly, I'll have to go out for a whole day at some point to find information at this rate." He replied, focusing on the book.

"I'll help out if I must do, Ms. Sulky is still sad and depressed about seeing the blood and mass murder." I explained the situation of Naniele as it's a pain in the ass right now.

"You can't blame her really, think about it, it hasn't been long since she came out of that research facility and has been constantly been bombarded by many new experiences she never knew about so anything has a dramatic effect on her." Ice wafted his book in front of me as he spoke.

"Tch, you have a point, I'm going soul hunting tonight join me if you must." I walked off annoyed.

"If you kill a deer or something like that, bring it back here then we will be good for food for awhile." Ice shouted from the living room.

I sat outside looking at the view around me with the forest and I thought about how beautiful this planet can be compared to back at home and I spotted a deer in the shadows so I sent a large thorn through it's neck and wrapped vines around it from the shadows of the house to drag it to me.

"Well Ice got what he wished for." I said to myself, leaving the heavily bleeding deer on the porch while I sucked up it's life force and walked into the forest to find some prey, a couple of Beowolves and an Ursa later I stumbled upon a group of travellers in the woods, a blue haired female, a short haired male who was clutching his arm and limping, a heavily injured ginger female being carried by a large male bear Faunus... well someone's gonna have to relieve that group of their pain and they are lucky that I'm here.

"Naniele, wake up I'm gonna teach you a lesson the hard way." I commanded.

"...What are you doing Night?" She asked me worryingly.

"In this world, people die or are killed and you have to accept that Naniele, I kill to survive and others do it as that's their way of life and when it happens you cannot just run away and hide from the world, you must learn to accept it especially in this world." I give a mini speech before preparing to take my meal.

"But Night they are injured! That's harsh." Naniele argues at me but I think better otherwise.

"They are dumb enough to be crawling through a Grimm infested forest while injured and all that is to come for them is death, think of it as me being merciful to them, don't worry I'll be quick." I make up a random excuse.

"I don't want to see this though..." She shyly whimpers.

"Listen you need to grow up and just watch it's for your greater good." I scorn at her, leaping at the travellers, they turn to me but I hide behind a tree before they even saw me, I tapped on the tree where my thorns shot out from the other side stabbing into the bear Faunus in the throat ultimately taking control of him and he snapped the neck of the one he was carrying.

"Dave, what the fuck?!" The blue haired female shouted drawing her weapon which is a guitar crossed with an axe, she swung at Dave and ripped his head off with the axe cutting cleanly through his neck.

"Angel was there any reason to do that?!" The injured male panicked getting out a plane mace.

"He was possessed! Didn't you see the spike go through his neck?" That Angel girl screamed back at him.

I thought to add to the fun and possess the boy too, I sent a small thorn from the ground into the back of his leg which bingo if you guessed it, possessed him to use as a puppet.

"Night... that's horrible no more please!" Naniele begged to me but I wasn't interested.

I appeared from the tree and faced the girl, clicking my fingers so my new puppet ran to the headless Faunus, stabbed his hand into the stomach area and ripped out his intestines, coiled it up to make a rope, Angel stood there looking terrified and she was frozen stiff in the shock to see the puppet master toy with her friends like they were nothing.

"Now then, welcome to the real world my friends, full of killings and betrayals it's every man for himself, it's kill or be killed! If you want to run away that's fine by me but be prepared to be hunted down as you are the prey and I am the hunter." I gave my speech to that poor girl and indirectly to Naniele where it seems she's accepting it now.

The girl just screamed her lungs out and stumbled to run away from me but that was short lived as I wrapped my vines round her legs and let my puppet do all the work, wrapping the intestines round her neck as she screamed and begged to let her go struggling with all her might but it was futile.

She was dragged towards a tree where there was a good strong branch perfect for hanging from so my puppet threw the other end of the intestines around the branch and I helped out with tying a knot using more vines for as the poor Angel was suspended from the branch, gasping for air and clutching the makeshift from in a bid to get herself out but slowly she started resisting less and less and with that I couldn't let such a perfect opportunity pass so I stood my puppet in from of her and released my control over him so he could witness what he did to his poor allies, he screamed, fell to his knees and cursed himself and how this wasn't meant to be, you know that shitty cliché kind of shit.

I gripped his hair and forced him to stare at his choking friend as she lost life in her eyes and her body went limp right in front of him, I reached in close to his ear and whispered.

"Don't worry this will all be over soon." I say, splitting his back open with my sword and ripping it open with my bare hands while sucking out his life force, oh a soul full of despair tastes so amazing, I can't get enough of it.

"NIGHT!" Naniele screamed and snapped me out of my bloodlust.

"Heh... I guess I played with my food too much didn't I?" I asked her, standing up from the body and sucking out the life force of the girl so she would stop suffering.

"Yes please go back to the kind person you was before, you're scaring me." Naniele whimpered and was crying, she was back to how she was before but still being an innocent piece of shit.

"Yeah, yeah let's go back then before others show up, I'll let the Grimm clean this scene." I walk away from the crime scene, seeing a large crowd and Grimm staring at me and backing off knowing what I am capable of.

"Wow... even Grimm are scared of you." She pointed out.

"Naturally wouldn't you be if you saw someone murdering others in worse ways than you can imagine?" I asked her making my way back to the cabin.

"You have a point..." Naniele answered now calming down.

"Anyway you want your body back now? I've had my fun." I asked of her.

"Sure, I can tell everyone that I'm better now." Naniele cheerfully said to me even though it seems she forgot about the loss of Silver but it's better that way as we switched places and well obviously our looks changed so no one will find that I did that.

"By the way, why did you hang that poor girl?" She asked me putting a finger over her mouth while pondering.

"Heh well it was a speciality of Silver so I thought to give it a go and it's fun honestly." I replied.

"You sound like a murderer now." She pointed out the obvious.

"Well no shit I'm a fucking pacifist." I sarcastically said to her.

"What's a pacifist?" Naniele blatantly asks.

"Oh yeah... I forgot you don't know the world, it's someone who doesn't believe in violence or killing." I answered her question.

"But you're not a pacifist so-" She goes on to saying but I cut her off.

"No I'm not I was being sarcastic!" I shouted back at her.

"What is sarcastic?" Another blatant question.

"Just ask Ice when we get home..." I had given up and just went silent.


End file.
